the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Brawl
Dimension Brawl is a 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by NetherRealm Studios. It is the official sequel to Dimension Clash. It is meant as a mod for the upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. Summary Unlike its predecessor, Dimension Brawl will be formatted as a 2-v-2 fighter which runs on Unreal Engine, similarly to Capcom's upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. However, unlike MvC: Infinite, Dimension Brawl retains the LMHS button scheme that Dimension Clash used. Also, assists are notably absent, replaced with the Active Switch mechanic, where your characters can be switched off during any offensive and defensive option, allowing for extremely tricky set-ups. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from the multiverse come together to stop the evil tyrant from collecting this world. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the Ultima Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters The full retail roster contains 36 playable characters, 25 of them new to the Dimension Clash series but 17 of these 25 new to the NetherRealm crossovers in general. NetherRealm has also announced six DLC characters that will actually be free if one pre-orders the game, who have since been revealed via a promotional picture on NetherRealm's Twitter. Half of the DLC characters are returning combatants from Dimension Clash, while the other half debut in Dimension Brawl, with two characters carried over from the Fighter's Island series and the other makes his NetherRealm crossover debut here. In addition, NetherRealm announced that the game's final boss would be known as PGDK, an original being that is a physical combination of Pilltax, Doctor Giga, Damoclus and Krunus, the game's four main villains. It was announced that a second wave of 6 downloadable characters would come out in the summer of the same year. Only one of them is a returning veteran from Ultimate Dimension Clash. Playable * Annika Simons * Bobby Falkner the New Kid * Bud Buttons * Captain Lyrus * Carlos Velásquez * Chimera * Daemon Inferna the Devil * Damoclus * Doctor Giga * Dugs Lepus * Gyan * Hayden Townsend * Howie Feldman the Bully * Izzard * Jamie Chao the Gamer Girl * Jimmy Randalf * Kano * Kirsten Torrance the Cheerleader * Kiss the Fairy * Krunus * Leroy Edd * Lord Raiden * Maggie Rose * Nazanna * Pilltax * Quincy Robinson the Jock * Ralph the Carnage * Scorpion * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard * Sonya Blade * Steel Daniel the Knight * Sub-Zero * Tammy and Cameron * Thomas Montague * Vanhallen the Barbabian * Yago Muñoz DLC 1st Wave * Goro * Jackie Bellus * John Ginger * J-Pop Hogo-sha * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn 2nd Wave * Bad Mr. Frosty * Barkos * Don Z * Edmund Gareth * Ogoleithus * Pierre Beaumont Artifacts Deluxe Storm Electric Boogaloo Holy Grail Sphere of Wonders